piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Locations (Guide)
Port Royal Wealthy and civilized, Port Royal's air comes from its place as the official center of Caribbean trade. Unfortunately for its civilized residents, its location also makes it a perfect spot for pirate raids, despite the nearby Navy presence at Fort Charles. Port Royal is the home of Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner. Tortuga Two words describe the island all pirates call home: completely lawless. Tortuga is the place to be if you're looking to misbehave, or if you're looking to put together a particularly motley crew. Anything goes, and often does. When in port, both Jack Sparrow and Joshamee Gibbs have been known to frequent Tortuga's notorious Faithful Bride tavern. Kingshead This island has been chosen by Lord Cutler Beckett, the force behind the East India Trading Company, to be something of his own personal fortress. It is here that the EITC's less–than–legal doings can be kept secret from prying eyes. Plenty of Navy guards make the fort difficult to approach –– and even harder to escape from. Padres Del Fuego Recognizable on sight by its towering, black-plumed volcano, life on this island is run by its de facto governor, Don Victorio. Pirates and adventurers alike come here to look for ancient treasures lost in the volcano's complex cave system. The island's residents don't much like Pirates, but they appreciate those who defend them from Jolly Roger's encroaching army. The East India Trading Company has recently established a silver mining operation here, but it seems that more than silver may be involved …. Cuba The dark mysterious swamps surrounding Cuba's Pantano River delta are home to the mystic Tia Dalma. You'll need to travel here often as you learn the arts of Voodoo, but steady as you go –– the swamps are teeming with Jolly Roger's unholy creatures and the reanimated remains of pirates who have met…unfortunate…ends. Isla de Cangrejos Oddly enough, this Spanish named island is home to the undead French, reanimated by Jolly Roger on his relentless quest to conquer the Caribbean. They will stop at nothing to destroy any and all who set foot on this desolate island. Be sure to take friends and crew along - if not - don't say you weren't warned! Cutthroat Island Once inhabited only by a legion of ill-tempered crabs, the island is now home to Jolly Roger's growing army of the undead. Here you'll find undead Brigands, Witchdoctors, and Pirates, as well as undead Spanish Banditos, Conquistadors, and Captains. But tread carefully, they're well- armed and have only evil intentions. Wild Islands The Caribbean is dotted with dozens of untamed islands. Some may hide buried treasure, while others are home to strange hermits who shun strangers. Some islands seem deserted, while others crawl with Jolly Roger's evil minions. Ile D'Etable De Porc (French) Once wild, this island's now the personal fiefdom of a French Captain named le Porc. His only desire is to foil the plans of his rival, neighboring Spanish Captain Garcia de Avaricia. Le Porc needs pirates to fly under the French flag and help destroy his Spanish nemesis. And he needs your help to get more of what he loves most - rum and gold. Isla De La Avaricia (Spanish) This outlaying island has only a shipwright, tavern, and a few shacks where forgotten pirates hide out. But it plays a big part in the privateer wars between the island's leader Captain Garcia Avaricia and his French rival, le Porc. If you volunteer to fight for the Spanish side, be sure to bring a crew in these PVP (player vs. player) ship-to-ship battles. Navy Forts Most of the Caribbean's populated islands have a Navy Fort to watch over its residents –– at least to some degree. Since the Navy has a dim view of the supernatural, you'll find that they tend to discount the threats from Jolly Roger's army and concentrate almost exclusively on harassing Pirates. This will put a cramp in your freedom if you're careless, unarmed –– or lacking the gold for bribes. If you're unfortunate enough to be defeated in battle, you'll wind up inside the nearest jail. If you were with a crew at sea before your ship was sunk, your entire crew may wind up there with you. Raven's Cove Not long ago this cursed isle was pillaged by Jolly Roger's evil forces and the East India Trading Company. Now you'll find it inhabited by a strange mix of ghosts – from hostile to serene – and all souls in between. The aggressive ones manifest only at night unleashing their wrath, while the meek ones seek your help in setting wrongs right. Surrounded by ravens, this ghastly isle holds many secrets for Pirates seeking adventure. Category:Pirates Online Player's Guide